


Close your Eyes and Sleep

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna is a Futa, As Claudette is yet to come, But yet to come, F/F, Just to get that out of the way now!, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Well as happy as one can get in DBD!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Claudette’s routine gathering errand turns into a dangerous kidnapping when Huntress decides she likes Claudette a lot more than Claudette likes her.  Will the other Survivor's figure out a way to save her? Will Claudette come to worship the woman that kidnapped her? And how does the Entity feel about all this?
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Claudette Morel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first ever DBD fan fic! This has been simmering in my brain for QUITE a long while. I was nervous about bringing it out into the world, and had some SERIOUS moments of self doubt, but here it is, at least Chapter One! 
> 
> Please PLEASE read the tags carefully. That way you don't read something you don't want to read. Please take heart of the warnings, I will warn you when the E rating will come into play so I don't trigger anyone.

When Claudette opened her eyes, she felt the sensation of coldness against her body. 

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around in confusion. The last place that she remembered being was on the bus from Montreal heading to St. Lawrence College in Cornwall, where she had received a full scholarship to their Environmental Technician program. 

The bus had stopped for a break, and she had gotten out to stretch her legs, and now she was here. Wherever here happened to be. She started to move to her feet when a shriek cut through the air like butter causing her to fall back onto the ground. A girl suddenly appeared, her long, dark hair done up in a set of braids, her eyes were wide with as she ran by Claudette screaming, “Run! Run! It’s coming!”

Before Claudette could ask what was coming, the girl disappeared into the darkness. Claudette fumbled to her feet again, her heart started to race, not sure what to do or where to go. Suddenly, a young man with glasses appeared, running almost as fast as the girl that passed her. His eyes widened at the sight of Claudette, and as he ran by her, he slid his hand around her arm.

“Run!”

“Run? What?”

“No time to explain, just run!”

She quickly started running for her life, but had not a clue as to why. She was nervous about rushing in the darkness, but the young man seemed to know where he was going as he dodged around bushes and trees, it was all Claudette could do to keep up.

She was doing great until a rock got in her way and she fell to the ground. The young man kept going, leaving her alone as he ran away.

“Wait! I fell down!” She groaned and pulled herself to her feet before dusting off her hands. She wasn’t sure if she should follow the young man, or stand and wait. She bit her lip for a minute when suddenly a twig snapped. She took a deep breath and turned to see what was behind her. What she faced made her whimper before letting out a scream that shook the branches above her head.

And then, darkness.

**  
** **10 Months Later**   
  
Claudette tied a piece of ribbon around her braid and tucked it under her grey knit hat. She gave herself one final glance in the scratched mirror that Dwight had found in the forest that bordered the survivor’s camp. Or what Bill lovingly called the Mount Ormond Survivor Sanctuary. 

She turned away from the mirror and peered over the railing that looked down onto large cylindrical fireplace below with the sunk in couch surrounding it. There were sleeping bags scattered around the couch, with a few of her friends still curled up inside. It always struck Claudette how different the two Mount Ormonds were. The one in the trial was always so beat up, but their Mount Ormond was in relatively good shape, almost like new in some locations and clear of any and all graffiti, other than what Jeff had painted on the wall downstairs. 

Claudette made her way down the stairs and out of the lodge. She could see Jake and Bill climbing up the side of the lodge toward the roof. She shouted a hello up to them and then made her way into the small outlying building that they used to store their supplies. She and Jane had worked hard to organize everything once they were gifted Mount Ormond.

She wasn’t sure why they had suddenly gotten Mount Ormond, she could only assume it was because the Entity had wanted to enjoy the taste of their excitement. Maybe she was tired of a steady diet of despair. Everyone needed variety now and then. Weird Spider Gods were probably not exempt. 

Chuckling at her own quirky thoughts, she skirted her way around the stack of tool boxes and med kits before peering into the baskets that were nailed to the walls. Checking the various parts, sachets, flowers, and medical supplies. They were running a little low on Styptic Agent and Socket Swivels, but everything else technical seemed fine. What was really needed was some more Primrose Blossom and Sweet William. 

She circled around to the last bins which held the coins that fell from the sky. Like the flowers, the coins aided the Survivors during the trial. Claudette’s favorite was the purple tinged coin that had a tightly sealed glass jar containing torn human lips floating in a murky brine. She didn’t know why, but when she took the coin into a Trial, she felt luckier. 

She grabbed the basket from the floor next to the door and made her way over to where Jake and Bill were working on the roof. She could hear the hammering from the upper floor and Jake’s occasional shout of ‘Below!’ as he tossed shingles to the ground. 

She moved out of the strike zone and called out. 

“Bill!” 

Bill looked down, his ever present cigar in his mouth. He took it out to wave at her. 

“Claudetty Spaghetti! Off to the woods are you?” 

“Yup, we need some more Dianthus barbatus, and Primula vulgaris. I might go treasure hunting too.” 

Bill chomped on his cigar. “You are going to have to dumb that one down for me darling, I don’t speak scientist!” 

Claudette rolled her eyes. “Sweet William and Primrose.” 

“Oh! Okay. You should see if Detective David will go with you. You should have a proper escort.” 

“Bill, stop trying to make me and David happen, it’s not gonna work!” 

Bill chuckled and took the rotted shingle that Jake handed him. He put his cigar out on it, and tossed both to the ground. 

“You can’t blame an old man for trying. Lovely girl like you should be settled, even in this God Forsaken place.”

“Goodbye Bill!” 

Claudette turned and marched her way through the opening in the stone wall and went into the Red Forest. As she did, a loud bell chimed above her head. She waited for a tingle in the back of her neck to let her know she was being pulled into a Trial. When she felt nothing, she carried on her way. She stopped a few times, to see if she could see flowers or coins. She found a few coins, but they weren't anything spectacular. 

As she moved deeper into the woods, she caught glimpses of the Killer’s area. The largest and most prominent area was the Huntress’s home, where she could see puffs of smoke from the chimney. She could also hear a faint clanging from the side she thought was the MacMillan Estate, and a couple of flickering lights from the Autohaven Wrecking yard. 

She stepped across a set of rocks and entered her favorite clearing. She always found amazing stuff in this clearing. She kneeled down and started digging in the dirt, pulling out flowers and searching for coins. 

After a few minutes, the quiet of the forest was broken by humming. Very familiar humming. 

Claudette’s hands stilled as she looked over her shoulder and saw the Huntress aka Anna standing about 3 feet away. Claudette tried to go back to her digging as this was nothing new. Killer’s were always peeping at the Survivor’s. She had seen Michael staring at her in his silent way, Ghost Face flitting from tree to tree, she assumed practicing his stealth. Even a few members of the Legion had come to bitch at her for their home being stolen, (although Susie had told her that they all mostly liked the Wrecking Yard, and there was an awesome cabin they all stayed in). Anna was a more frequent peeper than the rest of them, Claudette often wondered if it was because they were technically neighbors. In a way. 

As always when a Killer came too close to a Survivor, the Entity tossed up some black webbing to block their path. Most of the Killers seemed used to it, but as always, the large woman seemed confused by it. She hit at the webbing with her hand, growling when it didn’t move. She didn’t have her hatchet with her so eventually she went back to humming and staring at Claudette.

Claudette’s hands continued to dig, but her mind wasn’t on her task, it was on the fact the Huntress was standing there staring holes into her back. But eventually, Claudette did what she always did when Anna came a calling, she talked. 

Claudette turned fully to look at the woman and smiled a little. “It’s been awhile since you visited. I was starting to think you were angry over the last match when I hit you on the head with that pallet. It’s always weird to face off with you in a trial when I spend afternoons talking to you." 

There was no answer obviously, so Claudette went back to her digging. "I am looking for flowers that help during our trials. I don’t think I ever told you that before.” 

Claudette dug up some more Sweet Williams before continuing. “Sometimes coins fall from the sky. Once, Ace looked up at the sky and yelled out, ‘Hey Entity, you drop coins on us, but how about a steak dinner!’ After he said that, 2 coins fell from the sky and hit him right in the head. The coins were what we call Slippery Meat, it makes it easier to get off hooks and other things. He never smarted off again, at least out loud, I don’t know what he does inside his head.” 

She giggled a little and looked closer at Anna. She couldn’t be sure, but it looked like the woman had a small smile on her face. Now relaxed, Claudette went back to her digging. She found a bunch of Sweet Williams, but hardly any Primrose. She would have to go elsewhere. As she stood, she spotted a clump of purple flowers. She gasped softly and kneeled back down. 

“Oh my God, Viola odorata!” 

She quickly started to dig into the clump while glancing at the Huntress who had risen to try and see over the black web. “Viola odorata! Sweet Violets, they can be used to make salves! Also, they can be given as gifts. They symbolize Love and Faithfulness!” 

She put a clump of flowers into the basket, and then on an impulse, plucked a few blossoms, and walked over to the black webbing. She squeezed her hand through a small gap and shook it a little. “Want some?” 

The only sound that filled the air for a moment was heavy breathing. And then Anna’s large hand swooped in and grabbed the flowers. 

“Thank you.” The lightly accented voice said. 

Claudette was about to speak again when the God awful bells chimed, a tingle pressed on her neck, and the all too familiar sickening, sweet feminine voice whispered in her head.  _ “Time to enter the trial my child. Remember, death is not an escape.”  _

She blew out a breath and quickly grabbed her basket. “I gotta go! Bye Anna!” 

As Claudette ran off into the distance, Anna looked down at the flowers in her hands. They were lacy and purplish blooms. Very lovely. Drawing herself up, she turned to march back to her dwelling. After being here for so long, Anna had learned quickly that anything you wanted belonged to the Entity, and she didn’t like to share, so you had to make it worth her while. 

**  
** **Trial #5345/3 Survivors/4 Gens completed/Hatch spawned** **  
** **  
** Claudette was not having a good Trial. Usually even when they were bad, they were okay. She could get gens done, she could unhook and heal people too. 

But this trial just seemed to be a problem. They were in Haddonfield, a realm she hated beyond anything else as it was a small and didn’t have many places to hide. They were up against Ghost Face who was worse than Michael in her opinion as you could at least  **see ** Michael most of the time, Ghost Face tended to blend. 

Claudette slunk across the field set between two houses and tiptoed around the large hedges where a gen sat chugging softly as the first two bellows chugged along while the third and fourth lay silent. Someone had started it but had obviously gotten chased off. A little distance off was the Hatch. She wished that she had brought a key, she could go get the other two, make a beeline for the Hatch, and be back in time for supper. Oh well. 

As Claudette twirled two wires together which made the third bellow start to pump slowly, she heard a desperate scream from Meg as she was hooked for a second time. The prolonged cry made her wince, but if she could finish this, she could get the door open. And hopefully, in the meantime, Quentin would get Meg down, and they could all make their way out. 

She glanced around when she heard a masculine grunt of pain as the bellow pumped faster. Quentin was down again, was this his third time on the hook? She couldn’t remember. 

Her hands shook a little making her mis-tread a wire which caused an explosion. “Damn it!” 

She would have to leave and go help her friends, she had no choice. As she rose to her feet, she missed the soft squeak of the hatch as it swung open. She also missed the head that popped out, a head topped off with a Rabbit Mask. She also missed Anna drawing back her hand to throw a large, polished stone at Claudette’s head. 

What Claudette **didn't** miss was a sharp tap of pain and then blackness.   
  


Later, when Ghost Face went looking for the last Survivor, all he found was an open hatch, disturbed dirt, and spots of blood. 

Apparently, the game was over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's POV that led to Claudette's kidnapping. Claudette wakes up in her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now we are getting toward the E rating! Whooot! SOME non con in this chapter, but we will hit the ground running for real in the next chapter so heads up! 
> 
> I hope you all like the update, I apologize if it's a little slow, but filler chapters are the nature of the beast. 
> 
> Comments are love!

When Anna had first come to this strange new land, she had not really noticed anything at first. She simply thought she had gotten lost in the fog and then popped out in front of her house. The old split tree was still filled with bees that gave her honey. Game ran aplenty, and her land still provided the wheat, barley and wild vegetables she used to feed herself. There was still water in her well, and meat in her smokehouse. 

It was only after she had been there a few weeks that she began to notice strange things. Odd spider like arms popping up in various locations, part of her land being blocked off by a large stone wall that she couldn’t climb over. She didn’t think anything of it, or tried not to. She just continued to gather her honey, tend her small crops, and live her life. 

Until the one afternoon when was splitting wood, she felt a tingling in the back of her neck, and a voice calling to her. She retrieved her hatchet after setting down her axe and started to follow the voice that called to her. She came to a clearing she had never seen with a tall woman shrouded in shadow. Her voice was pleasant though. 

“I have brought you here Anna because you are a great warrior. You have slain men as if they were mere gnats annoying you..” 

“They came to my home, they tried to steal my children.” 

“And now, I offer you another chance to defend your home.” 

The mist lowered slightly and she could see various people wandering around a large, strange clearing. There were hunks of oddly shaped rocks that glinted under the oddly lit sky. She frowned a little and moved closer when suddenly a figure darted by her. 

She turned back to the women. “What must I do?” 

“Hunt for me, bring me those that would try and escape me.” 

Anna shifted her grip on her hatchet and stepped into her first battle. 

It would not be her last. 

**7 Months Later (3 months before Claudette’s taken)** **  
**Anna moved around her small home humming softly. She had had a good Trial, none of the survivors had made it out, she was always so proud when she subdued them all. Her soup was bubbling over the fire happily, she just needed to get some wild onions to put into it. She was in the midst of getting some earlier when the Entity had called to her. She scooped up her basket and stepped out her back door into the woods. It was a fast trek to the small enclave that housed the wild onions. She gathered up several mushrooms as well and started to make her way home when she heard it. Humming. That wasn’t coming from her. 

Anna turned to scan the area, trying to find the source of the humming. She saw nothing at first until she spotted a flash of grey and black. Anna frowned and moved closer. There was a survivor, on her land! This was against the rules. Well, she would make short work of her. Anna set her basket down and moved toward the girl. She didn’t need her hatchet to take this survivor down, she could do it with her bare hands. She had never seen this one before, but it was of no consequence. 

She ducked down as she wished she could do in the trials and moved through the bushes. As she got closer to the girl, black webbing suddenly appeared in front of her. She let out a cry of frustration which cause the girl to turn and scream before tumbling to the ground. 

Anna smacked the black webbing angrily as the survivor crawled across the ground to get away from her. The girl stopped about 4 feet away from her in a patch of sunlight. Anna stopped her hitting and growled softly at the figure lying in the sunlight panting. 

Her skin was very dark, that was the first thing. Anna had seen a few of the survivors with dark skin, but this one seemed to almost gleam in the sunlight. She frowned and moved closer to the webbing. 

Her black hair was pulled back in some odd braids, tucked under a grey hat. She was wearing a pink shirt and a pair of pants. The survivor got to her feet and pulled off her hat, making her black hair tumble around her face. Anna sucks in her breath and feels the thing between her legs start to harden a little. Anna growls and wants to push the thing down, but the pain, she knew, would make her sick. She had hit herself, once or twice, as a child. The pain had prickled tears in her eyes, she remembered.

The survivor blinked at Anna, wide and owlish behind spectacles before she opened her mouth. 

“Um hi.” 

The voice caused Anna to grab her basket and flee into the forest. She didn’t stop running until she got her dwelling and had the door closed behind her. That voice. That almost lilting, humming voice had caused her to run like a Rabbit. Why? 

She growled and scooped up her hatchet, hurling it at the wall. 

**3 Months Later** **  
**The girl had quickly become Anna’s obsession. 

She looked for her in Trial’s, stalked the area in the woods that she often went to. She did everything she could to see that gleaming skin, tousled hair, and smile. She hated herself for being this way, letting her lust rule her life. She was better than that. 

But the Survivor, Claudette as Anna came to know her, seemed to have a hold on her that could not be broken. 

On the day that Claudette had given her the violets, Anna knew that there was no hope for it. She needed the girl. She needed to fuck her, hard and deep and fast. Needed to kiss her sweet, plump lips. Needed her in a way she had never felt before. 

She turned away from where Claudette was running to start a Trial and hurried to her dwelling, she went up to her bedroom, shoved the violets in her pocket and started to search through her trunk.

A few seconds later, she pulled out a colorful scarf and made her way out of the dwelling and into the forest. She came to the clearing where she had first met the Entity and kneeled down. “Entity?” 

At first there was nothing, then a breeze and that voice. 

_ “What is it my brave Huntress?” _

Anna swallowed. “I want a Survivor.” 

The voice was silent and then hissed._ “You wish to claim something of mine?” _

Anna nodded. “I know it is taboo, but I bring an offering. The last thing I have of my Mother.” She laid the scarf down. 

Again there was silence and then black tentacles lifted the colorful cloth._ “Hmmm such a sacrifice for something as flimsy as a human.” _

“I understand, but I can’t get away from her. She haunts me. I need her.” 

The silence stretched on for eternity until finally a hatch appeared in front of her.

_ “You have my permission. But I warn you, if you ask for another favor, I will not be so merciful.” _

Pain shot through Anna making her let out a cry before falling face first in the dirt. The hatch snapped open and Anna crawled to it. She was sure this hatch would lead to her prize. 

**Morning After Kidnapping  
** Claudette’s eyes fluttered open. She was in a very warm spot, and it felt like someone was cuddled around her. That couldn’t be right. She slept alone in Ormond, Tapp had tried to share a bed, but she had said no. 

She shifted a little as the arms around her tightened. She groaned softly and tried to figure out what in the world was going on. There didn’t seem to be any explanation for why she was being cuddled. 

She opened her eyes wider and blinked a few times trying to clear her vision. She was in a room. Large with wooden walls And her head was screaming. She moved into a sitting position and touched her head causing the quilt covering her to drop, making her breasts pop out. Okay...she was naked that was not right. 

She brought her hand up to where she felt the pain and touched a bandage wrapped around her head and a lump. That explained the pain, but she was still confused. She was about to get up when she felt the body next to her shift. 

She turned to look at who was in bed with her and found herself looking into a pair of black eyes, very familiar black eyes. Claudette drank in the other features, always curious about who was under the mask. 

Her face was clear of scars or blemishes, her hair was black and in a short choppy cut. The woman was equally naked and looking at Claudette like she was a snack that was being presented on a silver platter. 

Before Claudette could ask her anything, or really say anything, Anna grabbed Claudette by the shoulder and pulled her into a deep, heated kiss. A kiss that promised more was coming. 

When the kiss broke, The Anna’s eyes sparkled with hunger and she pulled a squeaking Claudette under her, Claudette’s legs were pushed apart slightly around Anna’s wide hips. 

Anna’s large hand trailed down Claudette’s breast to her stomach. She sighed softly and again licked her lips. Claudette whimpered again as Anna shifted her around, pressing her cock (COCK?!), against Claudette. 

Claudette swallowed hard and shook her head. “N-No.” 

Anna smirked. “Yes, you are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! I am so sorry to leave it like that, but I have plans for the next chapter, I promise!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! And again, Comment=Love! Virtual Cookies if anyone can guess where Anna was in the beginning of the chapter when she was introduced to the game! 
> 
> PS: It is very weird to write smut to the Jonas Brother's Rollercoaster


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survivors notice that Claudette has gone missing, Claudette relives a memory, and Anna lays down some ground rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I am still here, I am sorry it took so long to update, a lot of personal upheaval, but here is the update! 
> 
> I am actually pretty excited about this update, and I hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> As a warning, this chapter WILL earn it's E rating. There will be rape scene as well as some violence, and some amateur doctoring. I have put the rape scene in Italics, so once you see those start, feel free to skip past it. It's really not long at all.

**Survivors Camp: Mount Ormond Lodge Day 1 ** **  
** Jake paced in front of the gate that led out into the forest. The darkness obscured any visibility through the trees, but Jake was not concerned with **what** was in the forest, he was concerned with **who**. When Meg, Quentin, and Kate had come back from their Trial a few hours before, Claudette had not been with them. 

Jake had been mildly concerned, but not out right panicked. People exited the Trial together, but didn’t always leave the match at the same time. Some lingered in what the Survivors called the In Between. A place where you walked an endless field, it was often one of the few times that the Survivors got to rest. 

But when more time had passed and Claudette had not returned, his mild concern had morphed into panic. 

He had questioned the other three, but none of them could tell him what happened to Claudette. 

As the faint light at permeated the area started to fade, Jake really started to worry. None of the Survivors had ever been away for so long. He drifted back to the main lodge area where Bill and Dwight sat on the steps out front. Jake sat down next to them and sighed. 

“Still nothing?” Bill asked. 

Jake shook his head. “I don’t see anything. Or hear anything, but that could be the Entity messing with us.” 

Bill nodded and stubbed out his cigarette. “I think we need a Camp Fire Meeting.” 

Dwight bit his lip and scuffed his shoes into the dirt, nervous energy spilling from him as always. “I don’t know if it will work without Claudette, we have never tried it without the core four of us. I mean, no offense to anyone else, but we were here from the beginning.” 

Jake blows out a breath and stands. “No one is arguing that Dwight. But we are currently down a Survivor and I for one am not willing to sit around with my thumb up my ass waiting for an answer. Let everyone know to grab a token and a torch, we are initiating Camp Fire Meeting.” 

They met at the gate, torches in hand. 

Jake led the way through the forest until he came to the clearing where the original Survivor Camp had once been. The tents and shanties were long gone, but the camp fire remained. And even as all 19 of them entered the clearing, the camp fire burst to life. 

The newer Survivors drew back in shock, but the other 10 moved forward with grim determination. Jake pressed his torch into the fire and watched as the wick caught and flickered to life. The others followed his lead and created a circle around the still blazing fire. 

Jake took a breath and looked at the group. “Tokens?” 

Each Survivor slowly pulled out a small round token and held it out toward Jake. He nodded and pulled out his own before tossing it into the fire. “Iron Will.” 

Dwight tossed his in next. “Bond.” 

Meg set her lips to a hard line and gave her hand a toss. “Adrenaline.” 

Nea took a breath and gave her coin a toss. “Urban Evasion” 

Laurie looked around the group and pushed back a lock of her hair. “Decisive Strike.” 

Each of the remaining Survivors tossed their tokens into the fire. Once it was done, the fire snuffed itself out. Only the light from the torches illuminated the small area. 

Jake took a breath as the darkness pressed in. “We all know the rules, the tokens we sacrificed cannot be used in a Trial for the next 24 hours.” 

“What happens now?” Yui asked softly, newest and greenest member, had given up her Lucky Break. 

Bill lit a cigarette with his torch. “We wait.”

  
<strike> IIII  
  
</strike>

They did have to wait long. After a 10 minute wait, the torches blew out one by one. And then the black, spidery legs dripped down around the group. 

Jake took a shaky breath even as everyone started to murmur in fright. “Stay calm everyone, she feeds on our fear, we won’t give it to her.” 

_ “You are wise Jake Park, but not wise enough if you summoned me.” _

He looks around as the voice seems to come from no where, and everywhere at the same time. “We are missing a Survivor. She didn’t return from the Trial.” 

_ “Claudette Morel is beyond your reach now. Another has bought her sentence.” _

“What? What sentence, who? Tell me!” 

He yelped as the spidery arms grabbed him around the neck and lifted him into the air. 

_ “Do not attempt to order me boy, I am older than time itself. Her sentence of endless night has been relegated to another who made a sacrifice for her.” _

“We can make a sacrifice for her.” Jake said choked out, his hands yanking at the legs. 

_ “There will be no altering the arrangement. It is bound by blood already spilled.” _

The legs vanished and Jake fell to the ground. Bill and Dwight helped him to his feet as he looked up to the sky. Stars winked back at him and the only noise in the clearing was his choking gasps and coughs. 

“We have to figure this out.” He croaked out.   
  


**Red Forest: Huntress Lodge Day 2** **  
**Claudette tugged on the rough and chafing rope that was around her neck, and fastened firmly to the wall. Her ankle was equally tied with the same type of rope to the bed post. She had spent the better part of the day trying to undo the rope around her ankle, but the rope around her neck didn’t allow enough pull to reach down that far. 

Not that it matter, the way the Huntress was hovering, she couldn’t have left anyway. Tears roll down her cheeks, but she dares not wipe them away. The last time she did, she brushed her fingers against the swollen part of her black eye and almost screamed. Which would have done nothing for her split lip. 

Not to mention the throbbing between her legs which makes walking almost impossible. 

She tries to stop the memories from rising up, but she can’t.  


_ When the Huntress had pulled Claudette under her, Claudette's fight response had kicked in. She had brought her knee up against Anna’s cock, (which was just weird to think about). When the large woman had grunted and rolled away, Claudette sprang from the bed and ran down the stairs, almost tripping at the bottom one, but managing to get around the chairs that were in place instead of a large table. She darted into the area where there was supposed to be a window, and was met with kitchen. _

_ She scanned for an exit, but was instead grabbed around the waist. She let out a squeal and hit at the huge woman’s hands. “Let me go!” _

_ Her words and struggles were cut off when she was slammed onto the table. The wind was knocked out her as she panted softly. _

_ Anna brought her large hand up to Claudette’s head, and pushed back a lock of her black hair. _

_ Claudette used the temporary calm to bring the nearest object down onto the hand pressing against her chest, which happened to be a heavy plate. Anna howled when Claudette struck her and slammed her fist into Claudette’s face. _

_ Claudette screamed and clutched her face. She could feel the warmth of blood trailing down her lip as Anna flipped her body over. Claudette sobbed softly into the hard plank wood as Anna shifted her body around. _

_ The pain when Anna thrusts into her makes her vision white and her screams fill the small area. _

_ “Please no! Stop!” _

_ Anna pays her no mind as she pounds into the smaller girl. The dryness of her entrance scrapes across Anna’s cock, but the blood from ripping through her virginity, (which pleases Anna), soon gives enough lubrication to aid to her thrusts. _

_Soon, the table is rocking with Anna’s powerful thrusts as she eventually fills Claudette with her potent cum. _   
  


Claudette is jerked from her thoughts when the door opens. 

Anna appears with a bowl and a cloth in her hand. She sits down on the bed and rests the bowl on the side table. She dips the cloth into the water and moves it toward Claudette’s face the smell is soothing, Hyssopus officinalis. Hyssop is known for soothing and healing properties. 

Even with the sweet smell, Claudette jerks her face away, but Anna grabs it in her firm grip and taps the cloth lightly on Claudette’s bruised face. 

“Ah, hold still.” 

Claudette glares at the woman with the one eye she can see out of. 

“If you hadn’t of hit me, my face wouldn’t be like this.” 

“You tried to run away.” Anna muttered. 

“If you hadn’t of kidnapped me, I wouldn’t be trying to run away.” 

“I didn’t kidnap you, I claimed you. You are mine.” She pressed the cloth hard against Claudette’s face making the girl yell out. “You belong to me, forever. However long this life is.” 

“I don’t want this.” 

“The Entity cares little for the wants of the likes of you. I serve her, and I am rewarded.” 

She turns Claudette's face and taps her lip making her her wince. “This will need stitches.” 

Claudette shakes her head, but Anna is already going to the cupboard and pulling out a carved wooden box. She brings it over to the bed and opens it up, pulling out a needle and thread. She rubs the needle with some water from the bowl and threads the needle through. 

Instead of gripping Claudette, Anna simply tightens the rope around her neck so her head is pressed against the headboard. 

Claudette gasps and wheezes, the breath escaping her. Anna ignores this and slides the needle through her skin. With nothing to numb the area, Claudette feels every tug and pull, tears leak from her eyes and down her cheeks. 

When it’s done, Anna releases the rope and Claudette gasps and coughs softly. 

Anna takes the bowl and cloth away before coming back and standing over Claudette. 

“You have experienced pain today. Considerable in some ways, but that is what happens when you don’t obey the rules.” 

Claudette said nothing, and Anna slid her hand under her chin and jerked her head toward the older woman. 

“This is your life now. You belong to me, and I to you. The Entity has promised that. You can pout like an idiotic child, and continue to be punished, or you can obey.” 

“A man chooses, a slave obeys.” 

“There are no men, or slaves here. Only us.” 

Claudette turns her head to Anna. “Will you untie the rope from my neck please?” 

Anna nodded and released it from Claudette’s neck. 

Claudette rubs the spot and looks at Anna. “Thank you.” 

Anna nods and sits on the bed. “So, we must talk of things you and I. First, you are mine. You will always be mine, and as such, you will spread your legs for me whenever I ask.” 

Claudette turned a deep red color, the blush painting her features. She shook her head no and Anna smirked. 

“If you deny me, I will just take it as I did earlier. And while you didn’t enjoy it, I did.” 

Claudette ducked her eyes, still blushing. 

“As you probably agree, I will say that mating will probably result in a child or children. So you will tend to the children as part of your chores. In the meantime, you will do the kitchen work, tend to the fires and tend to me.” 

Claudette could hardly believe this was her life. Being forced into a...whatever it was with a killer. 

“The other thing is, I don’t like your name.” 

Claudette jerked her head up. “What? You can’t change my name.” 

“I can, and I will. For now, I will call you Claudia, until I think of a better name. You will answer to it. What is your name?” 

Claudette shifted her gaze away from Anna. “Claudette.” 

The slap to her face caught her off guard and knocked her back onto the bed. Claudette clutched her cheek as Anna loomed over her. “What is your name?” 

“C-C-Claudia!” Claudette spit out. 

Anna smirked. “Good girl. I am sure in time you will have no trouble answering to it. For now.” 

She grabbed <strike>Claudette’s,</strike> Claudia's tied ankle, and yanked her down to the bottom of the bed as Anna climbed over the top of her. “Now, let’s see how well you spread your legs for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that is that for now! I seriously stink at sex scenes, so I am sorry for this one. I hope to do better next time! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Well that is it for that! I hope you liked it! Fun Fact, the title is derived from the Lullaby itself, Bayushki Bayu which means, (in Russian), Sleep, my darling, sleep, my baby, close your eyes and sleep.


End file.
